Takashi Dragonway
Takashi is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath Appearance Human Form Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father's human form as he has inherited his jet black hair and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy that typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. 73748042-352-k402748.jpg|Takashi with his hair down Blinded kuroo tetsurou x reader by yasmochi-d8s1a8k.jpg Demon Form After activating his demonic powers, Takashi took on a different form as his appearance completely changed to a blue and red humanoid demonic creature that has most of the body physique bare with a reptilian appearance, his arms and legs having a reptile-looking appearance to them albeit similar to that of a dragon rather then those of the common reptile. A pair of dark horns sprout from the back of his head and curve forward to the sides of his face. His head is covered by a red 'hood' that extends over his face to cover his right eyes while keeping the left eye exposed. Attached to his left arm is a clawed appendange with the appearance of a full segmented "sheath" that holds Masamune and can adjust position to allow him to draw or sheath it quicker while leaving his other hand free to wield the blade or other weapons. His right arm also becomes altered. He gains a deeper, echoing voice and his eyes turn a glowing yellow. The "coat" that covers his body with tails divided into four segments that are actually a paired of curled up semi-chiropteran wings. Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p31.jpg Dragon Blood Awakening Form Personality Takashi initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Takashi is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, Takashi has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi is shown that, above all else, he treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him and why those who know him as a friend, family or ally like him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that the girls are in love with him, Takeshi refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. History Plot Abilities & Equipment Human Form As the captain/leader of the Seven Deadly Sins and the half-demon son of who was the leader of the Demon King's elite guard, Takashi is incredibly powerful and has proven numerous times to undoubtedly be one of the most strongest beings. Due to being half-demon, he is able to use their abilities such as Enchantment: Hellblaze and Power of Darkness, along with his power increasing two-fold when at nighttime. Both his combat abilities and physical prowess have made him well-known alongside with possessing incredible magical abilities though noted that he has a habit of holding back when fighting others which can sometimes make him appear much weaker than he really is. Despite this, he is stated by , one of the Great Holy Knights of Liones, to arguably be the most powerful Holy Knight out of the kingdom in terms of raw power. * Immense Strength: * Immense Durability: * Incredible Speed: * Incredible Agility: * Enhanced Senses: After awakening his dragon blood, Takashi gained an incredible sense of smell. * Hellblaze: A mysterious ability possessed by Takashi due to his demonic heritage that allows him to generate black flames. The technique also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. * Power of Darkness: Like demons, Takashi is able to utilize the mysterious jet black power of darkness which he can use to enhance both his physical and magical abilities. He can also manipulate and morph it into various shapes for a variety of purposes such as forming wings to fly, protecting himself from attacks that would otherwise cause serious injury or form weapons. ** Enhance Regeneration: By using his darkness to pierce together his body if he is injured, Takashi is able to mend grave wounds that his regeneration wouldn't be able to heal on its own such as reattaching severed limbs. However, he is unable to regenerate any of his hearts should they be destroyed. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Demonic Form * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Speed: * Flight: Through the use of either his wings or power of darkness, Alexander is capable of flight Dragon Blood Awakening * Dragonflame: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Speed: Weapons * [[Masamune|'Masamune']]: Unlike other members of the Seven Deadly Sins, Takashi doesn't have a Sacred Treasure and instead owns the powerful demon weapon Masamune. Relationships Family and Friends Allies and Rivals Romantic Interests Reika Scarlet Mira Yamamoto Enemies Quotes Trivia * According to the author: ** Birthplace: Britannia ** His special ability is ** Weak Point: ** His daily activity is ** His hobbies are ** Charm Point: his hair as noted by many females ** He has no complex ** What he likes about himself: ** Favorite Animal: Dragons ** Favorite Food: Sushi and Dango ** Favorite Scent: ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: ** Greatest Regret: ** Dream/Hope: ** What he wants the most right now is ** The person he respects most is his mother ** The people he doesn't want to make an enemy out of is his friends and loved ones Category:Main Characters Category:Main Character Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dahaka Category:Skullguy123 Category:Characters Category:Dahaka Clan Category:Seven Deadly Sins